


The One Where Bucky is related to Peter

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Series: You're my whaaa? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt May just being confused, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky doesn't even know until his memories return, But Peter doesn't know, But eventually have to work together, Gen, God Damnit he gets that hug, How could her life get any crazier, I don't know science so just pretend like the science in this makes sense, I don't know why I wrote him like that, Natasha Romanoff knowing everything, No character bashing, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sam in the corner sipping his tea, Steve Rogers acting like a grandma, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers fight, Tony Stark did not sign up for this drama, and having her shit together, revelations are had, so sorta civil war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: When Bucky Barnes's memories return to him in Wakanda, he finds out he has a son.  His journey to find his son leads him to an apartment in Queens.  Meanwhile, Steve is trying to be supportive of his friend, Tony is trying to parent the spider kid, and Peter just wants his Aunt and Mr.Stark to stop smothering him.  Too bad he's going to have a lot more people smothering him.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes&Steve Rogers&Sam Wilson&Natasha Romanoff, Natasha Romanoff&May Parker, Peter Parker&Buck Barnes, Peter Parker&Tony Stark&May Parker
Series: You're my whaaa? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921378
Comments: 30
Kudos: 324





	1. Bucky needs a hug

Steve sighed as he sat down on one of the luxurious couches in the wakandan palace. It had taken so much sacrifice and effort, but Bucky’s mind was finally cleared of all Hydra programming. Better yet, Shuri had told him that as a side effect to the reversals she had done on Bucky’s mind, Steve still didn’t understand any of that sciency stuff, all of his memories were restored.

That news was music to Steve’s ears. He was finally going to get his old friend back, a relic of the past just like him, a link to the days that he thought he was never going to see or hear of again.

Steve’s internal monologue was interrupted by Bucky walking into the room, beside him Shuri. He looked a little more at peace with himself than when Steve had last seen him. There was no fear of being forced to become a weapon against his will.

Steve walked over to the pair, “Hey Buck, princess,” Shuri nodded and then left the room, probably eager to get back to her labs.

Bucky sat down then, without a moment's hesitation, deadpanned, “I remember everything Steve.”

“Yes I know!” Steve replied rather enthusiastically, “Do you remember Brooklyn? Going to Coney Island? Exploring the Wharf-”

Then Steve saw the pain in Bucky’s eyes and immediately felt ashamed for not thinking of the implications of him retrieving all of his memories. Of course Bucky remembered all of the good times, but he was also tortured for 70 years. For every fond memory Bucky had of his childhood there was one of him killing an innocent person to replace it.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said.

“It’s fine, there’s just a lot to tell you and I don’t know if you’ll be ready for it, or if I’m ready to tell everything.”

“Whatever you want to tell, is fine by me Bucky, but remember, all of those things you did, that wasn’t you, that was Hydra.”

Bucky smiled, “You still have the best Captain America pep talks, don’t you?”

“Well, I’m not exactly Captain America anymore,” Steve laughed with no humour.

“I’m sorry about that,” Bucky sighs, “You do so much Steve and I don’t know if I deserve it.”

“Of course you deserve it, and don’t worry, everything will be sorted out.”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Bucky and Steve had spent the last day catching up in Wakanda. Bucky showed Steve where he worked on the goat farm while Steve told Bucky what happened to the rest of the rogue avengers.

“Now, pretty much everybody except Sam, you, and I, are out on their own,” Steve started, “Wanda-”

“The witch lady?”

“Yeah that’s her, she’s backpacking around Europe. Last I checked she was living with Vision.”

Bucky looked at him inquizevivtely.

“Oh, Vision’s on Stark’s team the weird laser guy.”

“Aren’t they on two separate teams?”

“Well,” Steve sighs, “It’s complicated, we aren’t fighting Stark and his team anymore, but we’re also not really on speaking terms with him either.”

Bucky looks down to the ground, “After what happened in Siberia.”

“Yes, it’s not your fault, I knew and I should’ve told him.”

Bucky sat down on the wooden bench he had built with help from the young wakandan kids who had often visited him, and started talking in his old Brooklyn accent, “It’s not your fault either punk, it was just a bad situation. What’s going on with the rest of the team?”

“Okay, well, Clint-”

Bucky nodded.

“He turned himself in and is now on house arrest with his family, same thing for Scott, the growing and shrinking man.”

Steve continued, “Natasha-”

“The Black Widow,” Bucky said with remembrance and awe. Steve decided to store that bit of information in his mind for later.

“Yes, I don’t know what she’s doing, she sort of just gave me a burner phone and fell off the map. Sam and I have been living in an apartment in Brooklyn-”

“Sam?” Bucky said with slight disdain, “the wing guy, who got his ass beat by that spider-punk.”

Steve laughed, “From what he told me it sounded like the spider guy beat your ass and he saved the day.”

Bucky just shook his head.

“Don’t worry about Sam though,” Steve added, “He likes to poke fun sometimes but he will always have your back. We’re living in Brooklyn right now, in an apartment. 

We have to keep our presence hidden, but I’m sure you’ll be able to do that.”

Bucky nodded again, like he always did when he didn’t want to talk about something. Yes, he could disguise himself, that’s how he assassinated JFK, or killed the innocent royal family of Morocco, or almost saved his son from becoming a lab experiment…

“Bucky, Bucky,” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Steve’s voice led Bucky to get out of his stupor, “Oh yeah,” Bucky said, patting Steve on the shoulder, “I’m fine, just thinking, why don’t we head back to the palace now.” He had already done so much for him, Bucky didn’t want to put all of his emotional baggage on Steve. 

He stood up and started walking towards the wakandan city, hidden from view. Steve followed Bucky, “Okay, that’s good, I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay with Sam and I in Brooklyn?”

Bucky stopped.

“We have room for you, Sam works at the VA, I sell my art and sometimes uncover a hydra base with Nat, it would be just like old times.”

He pondered the suggestion. Bucky wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with his life. Well, he knew that there was one loose end he had to tie up, but other than the fact that he might have a son somewhere, out there, Bucky didn’t know what he wanted to do.

For the longest time he had been a slave to Hydra, now Bucky was on his own and he didn’t know how to be free. The one time he had been at peace was in Bucharest, working odd jobs, living poorly, but independent from people and memories. Maybe he could have the same situation in Brooklyn?

“I would like that punk,” Bucky said with a genuine smile, “But don’t count on me staying.”

Steve frowned, but quickly hid it, “Well you know you are always welcome at the apartment.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, the two friends found themselves hauling their bags through a narrow apartment doorway in Brooklyn after being dropped off by a Wakandan jet. 

The apartment was on a tree lined street that, unlike the rest of New York, actually smelled like flowers. The brick town-houses were all squished together, but Bucky could tell from the designer handbags the women wore and the uniformed kids walking home, that an apartment in this neighborhood probably cost a fortune.

“So,” Steve began, “This is the place.” He gestured with his hand towards the open concept living room, dining room and kitchen, complete with modern furnishing.

“How did you afford this place?” Bucky asked, sweeping his good hand across the marble countertops. 

“Well,” Steve replied with a smile, “When I came back from the ice, the military gave me my acquired pension of, well,” Steve thought for a moment, “a lot of money,” he chuckled, “Nat helped me move it all to a Swiss bank that can’t be traced back to me.

This house is a little too modern for my taste, but the rent came with the furnishing so I’m not complaining.”

“A lot has changed from the 40’s,” Bucky deadpanned.

Steve gestured Bucky to follow him to the hallway as he said, “Yeah, there’s this new thing gentrifry or something, made our old apartment completely unrecognizable.” 

They arrived at a room with blue walls and a queen sized bed, “This is your room,” Steve said, “Sam’s coming in 30 minutes so I’ll start making dinner and you can get settled in.” 

Bucky sat down on his bed. It was comfy, but just like he had done for the past 70 years, Bucky was probably going to sleep on the floor. 

He pondered what his plan should be. Before Bucky could buy his own place and become independent, he needed to find out what happened to his son. The memory of almost being free of Hydra’s grasp still haunted Bucky.

_ The Soldier jerked the house’s window open and clambered into the bedroom. He had already memorized Jennifer Rees’s schedule, she should be at work right now, and her adobe style house had a wall around it, blocking the view of the window from the neighbors, so the soldier would not be noticed for quite some time. _

_ He moved into a hidden spot of the closet. Jennifer usually only wore casual clothes, stored in her dresser, so the soldier should be safe. His mission objective, kidnap Jennifer, take her to base. It didn’t matter what happened to her after that. _

_ He waited until nightfall, after the girl had come home and was fast asleep, chloroformed her and stored her in the trunk. The suburban California street was empty and the soldier had already hacked into the security cams, so he wasn’t worried about the local police department identifying him. _

_ It was going to be a long drive to the base in Florida. The soldier drove through the night, stopping at an isolated gas station in the middle of the desert to satisfy his heightened metabolism. _

_ He bought some snacks and water for Jennifer, feeling guilty about what he had done. The soldier pushed those thoughts down, they had nothing to do with the mission parameters. _

_ After a day, the soldier opened the truck door, only to find a raging dame, no female. “Where the fuck am I,” she said, “What the fuck have you done?” _

_ He untied her bonds, threw water and food in the trunk, and quickly closed it before Jennifer could get out. They spent 2 days driving through the desert like this. The soldier travelled at a slower pace to ease suspicion, for he suspected that Jennifer’s disappearance was all over the news. _

_ On day three, as the soldier was closing the trunk, Jennifer’s finger became wedged between the lid. He quickly opened the lid, the mission objective was for her to arrive at the base unscathed. _

_ Jennifer took this opportunity to run away from her capturer. Luckily, for the soldier, there were no cars or buildings for miles in the endless desert. He quickly caught up to the girl and took her back to the beat up ford, where the soldier dressed her finger and shoved Jennifer back into the trunk.  _

_ Along the way, she pleaded with Bucky, “Please stop, I’m innocent, I did nothing wrong, whatever you want from me I don’t have.” _

_ The soldier ignored her pleas and just kept on dressing her finger. As he dragged her back to the trunk, Jennifer saw Bucky’s face, “Wait stop!” she cried, “You’re Bucky Barnes. You’re friends with Captain America and Steve Rogers! I read about you in comics, why are-” _

_ Her shouts were muffled by the trunk of the car. Having super hearing, the soldier could have heard her, but instead blocked the cries out, they would distract him from the mission. _

_ Throughout driving he couldn’t get the name Steve Roger’s out of his head. Steve, Stevie, images of a skinny kid in Brooklyn popped into his head. Where had he seen this person? According to his file memory, the soldier had never had a mission in Brooklyn. _

_ As the evening turned into night, more visions swam through his mind. Captain America, red, white and blue shield, Coney island, Stevie, Rebecca, Ma. The soldier couldn’t repress these distracting thoughts anymore.  _

_ As he lay down to sleep he had a dream. Steve was there, smaller and skinnier than he remembered in his last memory from WW2. The soldier, no Bucky as Jennifer had called him, had fought in the war. Bucky drawled in a thick Brooklyn accent, “I’m with you till the end of the line pal.” _

_ Bucky woke up with a gasp. He remembered the train, Steve trying to save him, Arnim Zola replacing his arm…Everything. _

_ He went to the trunk and opened it. Jennifer came running out, ready to fight, but he stopped her, “What the fuck let me go.”  _

_ She attempted to bite him but Bucky held her still, “I’m not who you think I am,” he explained, “There are people right now out to get you in order to keep your father in check.” _

_ “That’s a lie,” she wrathed, “My dad left my mom and I when I was 2.” _

_ “He has been keeping tabs on you since then,” Bucky had remembered overhearing this before his memory was wiped, “They made me kidnap you and wanted me to take you to a facility in Florida.” _

_ “Who the hell are they?!” _

_ “Hydra.” _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Bucky explained everything to Jennifer. Not before removing the tracker from his metal arm and removing security footage from the gas station they were parked at with technology Bucky hadn’t even dreamed of in the 40’s, but somehow, was a second nature for him to use .  _

_ As they drove through Texas, Bucky told Jennifer how he grew up in Brooklyn, went to war with the Howling commandos, fell off of a train, was captured by Hydra, and didn’t remember anything that happened between then and a week ago. _

_ Jennifer just nodded numbly as they drove. Looking out the window while trying to process everything she just heard. Should she believe it? Her mind at first said no, but when she saw the confusion and pain in Bucky’s eyes, she couldn’t help but believe his tale. _

_ Finally, she said, “What do we do now?” _

_ They drove through Texas and onto Mexico, ditching the car in the desert and walking across the border. James had some American money that Hydra gave him from the mission, so they discreetly changed it to Pesos and started wandering through Mexico. _

_ Jennifer and Bucky went from town to town staging as an American couple backpacking around Mexico and Central America. Bucky made sure they stayed in the most isolated towns while Jennifer dyed their hair and changed their eye color with color contacts. _

_ It wasn’t perfect, but they managed. Bucky learned, with great surprise, that the year was 2000 and taught Jennifer how to shoot, in case of an emergency. _

_ That emergency came soon enough. Bucky and Jennifer were so careful not to slip up, but it wasn’t enough. Hydra found them, Bucky was shot and they narrowly made their way onto a freight ship headed for China. _

_ The attack in Mexico cemented Jennifer’s belief in Bucky’s story and made Bucky all the more careful. They dressed up as Chinese fishermen, complete with traditional garb and pointed straw fishing hats to hide their faces, and travelled south to the jungles of Vietnam. _

_ Bucky was starting to remember the many missions he had to serve for Hydra during the Vietnamese war. Most importantly, he remembered parts of the Jungle that were so isolated, he and Jennifer could spend the rest of their lives there without seeing a single person. _

_ They lived off the land, in the jungle, for a happy year. It was hard for Jennifer to adjust to the bugs, sweat, and hard work, but she didn’t complain, because the alternative was much worse. _

_ Bucky and Jennifer fell in love. Bucky truly believed that he was finally free from Hydra, so when Jennifer announced that she was pregnant, he was filled with joy. They formed a nice, simple life in the jungle that started to crack when the baby was born. _

_ When Bucky’s ma gave birth to his little sister Rebecca, she almost died because the water stopped working in their old Brooklyn apartment. He didn’t want the same thing to happen to Jennifer, so Bucky took her into the nearest town with a doctor a week before the baby was due. _

_ It was risky, yes, but the alternative was much worse. Bucky didn’t want to lose another person he cared about. A week after Jennifer gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Matthew, named after Jennifer’s brother, they moved back to their shack in the jungle. That was Jennifer and Bucky’s first mistake. _

The next details of the memory Bucky was putting through his mind, were extremely painful for him to recount.

_ Somehow, Hydra found them. This time though, Jennifer and Bucky had a baby to protect. Bucky told Jennifer to leave with Matthew while he distracted the guards. The last memory he had of his son was of him strapped to his mom’s back while his unruly curls bounced against his face. _

_ Bucky was strong, but not strong enough to take on over 100 Hydra goons. They took him back to the base and wiped his memory. Bucky never saw his son or Jennifer again. _

Bucky groaned in frustration as he tried to recount the last 15 years of working under Hydra. He tried to find any bits of conversation he overheard or any files he read that even remotely mentioned Matthew and Jennifer, but he came up with nothing.

“Dinner’s ready,” Steve called. Bucky chuckled at the thought of Steve acting like a 50’s housewife, the image fit Steve’s mother henning side of his personality perfectly.

Bucky walked to the dining room table, finding spaghetti and Sam at the table. He put his annoyed thoughts about Sam to the back of his mind. Sam was Steve’s friend and Steve had alre

ady done so much for him.

“So,” Sam asked, as if Bucky was a teenager, “Finally decided to join us?”

Bucky decided to play the teenager part, so he just rolled his eyes and sat down on the other end of the table. Steve came in with a salad bowl, causing the three of them to start eating, rather awkwardly. 

“So,” Steve said, trying to start a conversation, “Bucky now has all of his memories back.” He gave Sam a look.

“As if he cares,” Bucky muttered.

“I’ll start caring when you stop trying to kill us,” Sam retorted.

Seeing a fight coming between his two best friends, Steve decided to deescalate it, a skill that, judging on past history, he wasn’t very good at. “Oh come on Sam, Buck’s not trying to kill anyone.”

“The last time we thought that he tried to kill everyone.”

“That’s because Zemo messed with his brain, now all the Hydra programming is out of him, nobody can do that again, so will you please let us have a peaceful dinner.”

Sam seemed to deflate from his anger, but his face still had an expression saying, ‘yeah right.’ He folded his arms and started eating some garlic bread.

“And Bucky,” Steve began, because in all fairness, he had started the fight, no tiff, “Sam does care and please don’t start fights at the dinner table.”

“What are you? Our mom now?” Bucky asked, thoroughly unimpressed. He still sat down though, and tried to be peaceful.

Steve just sighed as the three of them started awkwardly eating dinner again. After about 5 minutes, he decided that tensions were down to low enough level to allow another conversation.

“So,” Steve began, “How was your nephew’s birthday today Sam?”

Sam smiled, “It was great. Isaiah just turned 15 and the entire family was there, they are all team Captain America you know.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to smile, he was lucky to have such a great friend as Sam. One who followed him through thick and thin. He was glad that Sam’s family didn’t treat him like a war criminal like the government did.

Bucky said nothing during this exchange, just overheard them while shoving spaghetti down his throat. Damn, Steve was a much better cook than he had expected.

“Would you like to see some pictures of the party?” Sam asked, bringing out his phone. Even though Bucky had been thoroughly trained, every time he had been out of cryo during his Hydra years, in future technology, it never ceased to amaze him.

Sam showed Steve the pictures. Steve smiled as he swiped through them, making some comments such as, “Wow, he looks just like your dad.”

When they were done, Sam grudgingly showed the pictures to Bucky when Steve gave him a pointed look. Bucky swiped through them. Sam’s family looked like a nice, all around, American family, he could have had that if only he hadn’t fallen off the train all those years ago.

Bucky shoved those thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t change the past, so regrets would get him nowhere. He started to look at the pictures again. One showed Sam’s mom putting candles in a cake, another showed his uncle talking with Sam and some other guys, the last one showed…

Bucky stopped at the last picture of Isaiah’s birthday, it was of Isaiah playing football with his friends, his floppy black hair getting in his eyes. Matthew would be 15 years, 3 months, and 5 days old right now. He still remembered August 10th, 2001, the happiest day of Bucky’s life, the day his son was born.

Now, Bucky didn’t know if Matthew was even still alive, and if he was, he was either stuck in some Hydra cell that Steve and his team hadn’t gotten to yet, or, an extremely unlikely possibility, was safe and sound. Either way, Bucky missed the first 15 years of his life and had failed him as a parent.

He had also failed Jennifer, the one person besides Steve who had ripped the programming out of his mind. The person who had a great life, that Bucky took away from her, but still decided to help him anyways. She was very likely dead. 

Hydra would’ve kept Matthew, in order to experiment on him, for some form of the super soldier serum ran through his veins, just because Bucky was his dad, but they had no use for Jennifer. He had heard, back when he and Jennifer were backpacking through Mexico, that Jennifer’s father, an important political figure, had already been killed in a cliche car accident.

A single tear dropped out of Bucky’s eye. 

“Buck! You okay?” Steve asked in a worried tone

“Uhh, you’ve been staring at the one picture for about 15 minutes, man,” Sam said in an annoyed tone, then added in a worried tone, “Are you okay?”

Their voices allowed Bucky to wade out of his stupor. He blinked, then handed Same his phone and said, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure,” Steve asked, “Because that’s the second time this day that you’ve had one of those..”

“Flash backs,” Sam interjected for Steve, “The people I used to work with back in the VA had them all the time. You know, it would help to talk about it.”

Bucky thought about telling them. His first instinct was to just say it was nothing and continue burying his memories, but the more reasonable part of him, made a better argument. He remembered when Steve’s mom died and Steve wanted to handle his grief alone, Bucky obviously would not let that happen.

Maybe he wouldn’t have to handle his grief about Jennifer alone either. Maybe Steve and even Same, though he was still annoying, could even help him find out what happened to Matthew. Bucky didn’t want to put all that on them, but they were obviously curious and eager to help.

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll tell you everything.”

“It all started with a girl named Jennifer Rees.”


	2. Bucky gets that hug and some extra support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha, all meet up to find his son.

Steve and Sam were just silent when Bucky finished his story. To his great surprise, they hadn’t interrupted him while he told his tale. Sam never added an sarcastic poking comment and Steve didn’t interject with on overprotective one of his own

Finally, Steve said, “Bucky, I’m so sorry that happened.”

“Yeah man,” Sam actually sounded moved, “That really sucks.”

Bucky just nodded as Sam and Steve started asking questions.

“So,” Steve started, “Do you know where Matthew is and are you sure that Jennifer is dead.”

“Do you even want to find Matthew?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Bucky replied, looking at Sam, “I want to find Matthew, not necessarily to be in his life, because best case scenario, he’s living safe and sound somewhere and I don’t want to uproot him, but,”

Bucky sighed, “He needs to know about his genetics,” Steve and Sam looked intrigued by Bucky’s statement, so he continued.

“Before Matthew was born the scientists did a lot of experiments on me, to make me a super soldier, and even create new ones. They couldn’t create new super soldiers though, except for the original ones who died in Siberia, Erskine’s formula was lost and unable to be replicated without a sample of the original one.”

“So, what I’m trying to say is,” Bucky went on, “Is that if Matthew is alive, he has the super soldier serum in his blood or genetics, I don’t know the science behind it, but nonetheless, he deserves to know what’s in his blood.”

“So you think Matthew inherited the powers of a super soldier from you?” Sam asked.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Bucky answered, “Maybe he was taken to Hydra and turned into one, maybe Jennifer and him escaped, which is nearly impossible. What I hope happened is that he somehow is living a normal life right now.”

“Is there some way we could find out what happened to him?” Steve started asking, “Because if his file was in the data Romanoff dumped onto the internet, anyone could get to him.”

The three men shuttered at the thought. Any scientist or corporation could kidnap Matthew and use his DNA for experimentation. If Hydra somehow resurrected, or another cult took its place, they could activate Matthew into another Winter Soldier.

“We’re going to reach him first,” Bucky replied.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first order of business was to find out if Jennifer was still alive. Sam took out his laptop while Bucky used Steve’s desktop, which he rarely used, to search up information on her. 

Steve was useless when it came to computers, so he cleaned up the kitchen while putting the daily news on full blast like an old man.

“Hey man,” Sam started saying to Bucky, “I’m sorry for egging you on a little bit, you’ve been through shit and I just put more shit on you.”

Bucky was still annoyed with Wilson, but decided to make peace with him because Sam was helping him find Matthew, “Don’t worry punk,” he said, “I was acting like a little shit to you too and I almost killed you so I say we’re even.”

Bucky put his good arm towards Sam and he shook it, “We’re good.” Steve smiled in the background while drying the spaghetti pot.

The next few hours were spent with Sam and Bucky(mostly Bucky) hacking into Shield websites and census reports while Steve watched the news on the couch, it was mostly about Spider-man’s latest fight with some supervillain of the week, Electro.

“Kid’s got heart,” Steve said from the couch.

“How old is he anyway?” Sam asked, momentarily diverting his attention from an online game of poker he had been playing for the past 30 minutes.

“Old enough to beat our asses,” Bucky deadpanned, looking up from a Hydra file he had been reading.

Steve chuckled, “Well it looks like Stark is looking after him,” an image of iron man helping Spider-man with some incident on a ferry appeared on screen, “The kid will be the future of all of us but he also needs someone in his corner.”

Bucky and Sam both nodded, then went back to work. They, or rather, Bucky, had found out earlier that Jennifer and Matthew had probably never made it to safety. They found a documentary about her unsolved disappearance, and Bucky was certain that Jennifer would’ve tried to contact him once she saw him on the news.

Coupled all of that, with the fact that Hydra agents had encircled the entire perimeter of their small area, and Hydra had had no use for her, it was improbable that Jennifer was alive. Bucky was still grieving for his wife, but his mind had already prepared him for the news of her death long ago.

Matthew was another story. Bucky still desperately clung to the hope that he was alive somewhere, safe from Hydra. He knew better than that though. Worst case scenario, Matthew was experimented on and now becoming another Winter Soldier, doing the bidding of some evil organization.

Bucky pushed back those thoughts, instead focusing on the Hydra files he had found on the internet. There were many forums dedicated to all of the files the Black Widow had dumped on the internet. Bucky was still in awe of her, Natasha was the one person the soldier had continually failed to kill.

He scanned through each file, looking for anything on super soldiers, the winter soldier, or offspring. There were so many files, so Bucky web scraped all of the forums for the key word, Winter Soldier. Knowing Hydra, Matthew’s file would at least mention that he was Bucky’s son.

After what seemed like days of searching through all of them, Bucky called, “Steve, Wilson, I found it.”

They huddled around Steve’s desktop, looking at the one page file on the screen. Sure enough, there was Matthew. He looked so peaceful with his floppy hair, his picture made Bucky’s heart stop, transporting him to a brief time when he wasn’t the soldier.

The file read:

**Son of Winter Soldier, Experiment 587#**

**Date of Birth: August 10th, 2001**

**Status: Deceased, September 1st, 2002**

**Extra note:**

**Transported to base #1853 in Nashua, New Hampshire. Died in an explosion caused by non-Hydra-Shield agents, Parker, Mary and Parker, Richard.**

Attached to Matthew’s file was an extensive report on the Parkers’ death. Because of the raid they did on Hydra base #1853, Mary and Richard found out that Hydra was hidden in Shield, so the soldier assassinated them.

Just another innocent couple that Bucky had murdered, making it look like an accident. He vaguely remembered tampering with the engine of their plane, causing it to crash mid-flight.

“I’m sorry Buck,” Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sam just gave Bucky a reassuring gaze.

Bucky didn’t know what to do with this information. On the one hand, he was glad his son hadn’t had to endure years of toture, he was about 1 when he died. On the other hand, Matthew was Bucky’s son, he had died at the age of 1 along with his mom, Bucky was the last one left in his family.

Tears threatened to fall from Bucky’s eyes, but he held them in, swallowing the tears deep into his throat. From years of loss, Bucky had learned that it was always better to remain numb.

He quickly regained his composure and made a second decision, “I’ll like to go to Nashua.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Nat,” Steve picked up the burner phone and placed it next to his ear.

“I’m sort of in the middle of something Steve,” Nat voice called out from the phone, “Is this an emergency?” 

Steve heard the sound of bones cracking followed by a scream, so he replied, “Uhh, no not really it’s fine.”

“Hold on for a sec,” Steve heard more fighting going on in the other line until Natasha spoke again, out of breath, “I’m free now. What’s going on?”

Steve started, “so you know how Bucky-”

“Just got out of cryo and has all of his memories, yes,” Nat answered for him.

“H-How do you even know that?”

“I like to keep myself informed Rogers, go on.”

Steve brushed her comment aside and went on to tell Nat Bucky’s entire story. Nat was never one to show her true emotions, but Steve could tell from her voice at the end of the tale, that she was moved by his retelling.

“So now I take it that Bucky wants to go to Nashua and you want me to help you guys get there without being recognized.”

“I-I’m not even going to ask,” Steve replied bewilderedly, “But yes, that’s exactly what I was going to ask you.”

“Okay, expect me to meet you boys at your apartment tomorrow. I’ll like to see Matthew’s file first before we go though, my instincts are telling me something is up.”

“Of course, thanks Nat.”

After Nat hung up, Steve hid the burner phone in a secret compartment that Nat had created for him inside his mattress. He sat down on his bed and sighed.

It had been an emotionally draining day for Steve, trying to keep his best friends from fighting, learning his best friend had a son, learning that said son had died. 

Steve was just glad Bucky was finally opening up about what happened to him during the 70 years in Hydra. As Sam had told him, the future was filled with more productive ways to deal with mental hardship than in the 40’s, one of those ways was to not bottle everything up to seem more manly.

Steve didn’t quite understand the psychological impacts losing a wife and son had had on Bucky, but he was willing to help give him closure in any way possible. If that meant going to Matthew’s final resting place, then so be it. Steve was with Bucky till the end of the line.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Steve told Sam and Bucky what was happening with Nat over a breakfast of Captain America made pancakes. Sam had decided to take a leave of absence from the VA for a day, in order to support Steve while he supported Bucky, whatever that meant.

“So Nat’s goin to digui us anm all than jats?” Sam asked with his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

“Yes, she’s the one who helped me get past Rumlow and his team back in 2014.”

Bucky nodded, showing his approval of the plan, then said, “So when is she going to show?”

“Right now,” Natasha said from the living room.

“What the?” Sam asked, “How did you even get in here?”

“You boys are getting rusty,” she replied while poking Sam in the side, causing him to let out an indignant laugh.

“Good to see you Romanoff,” Steve said, giving Nat a hug.

“You too Steve,” Natasha gave Bucky a compassionate look. He nodded his head.

“I’ve already been briefed by Rogers so you don’t need to recount your story Barnes. I also have some news for you all.”

Sam, Bucky, and Steve all stood rigid, preparing themselves for the worse.

Natasha noticed their stances, so said, “It’s not bad news, but you boys will definitely want to sit down for this.”

She made her way over to the living room, laying down on a loveseat. Sam made himself comfortable in the middle of the big couch while Steve sat in his rocking chair across from the tv and turned it towards Natasha. Bucky just sat on the ottoman, his back rigid with suspense.

“So,” Natasha began, “I’m sure you know how Mary Parker relates to Matthew.”

“She was the one that blew up the Hydra base in Nashua,” Bucky didn’t say murder his son, because he knew that was not the Parker’s intention.

“Yes,” Natasha replied, “She was also my sister,” Steve audibly gasped and Sam looked surprised. Bucky remained ever rigid, showing no emotion. “I only learned she was my biological sister a few years ago,” Natasha went on, “Before that Maria was just another victim of the red room”

“I don’t know if you two boys know this about the red room,” she gestured towards Steve and Sam, “I know that you definitely know,” Natasha pointed at Bucky, causing him to look down at his feet with guilt, “But every trainee in the red room is sterilized.”

The three men hung onto every word Natasha said with anticipation, wondering what all of this was leading to.

“Mary always wanted a kid, but of course, she could never biologically have one, so imagine my surprise when I found out last night, that she has a biological son, who’s still living, with the name of Peter Parker.”

She pressed some buttons on a holograph Stark phone, causing an image of a boy, not more than 15, with floppy brown hair, to pop up.

Nobody interrupted Natasha so she went on, “I dug a little deeper into this Peter, his birthday is August 10th, 2001.” Steve gasped again, finally making the connection. Sam just shook his head in disbelief. Bucky still sat, rigid, but with disbelief written all over his face.

“Peter’s birth certificate is forged, very skillfully, but I still found out. Knowing Maria, and how much she wanted a kid, she probably saw or heard Matthew before blowing up the Hydra base in Nashua.”

“I wasn’t on speaking terms with her during that time, so I don’t know the exact details, but I’m guessing Maria saved Matthew and started raising him with Richard for a short amount of time until their death.”

“So your saying,” Sam started asking, “That Matthew is now named Peter and still alive?”

“I’m glad somebody listened.”

Steve was just looking at Bucky, then looking at Natasha, the image of Peter, then looking back at Bucky in shock.

Bucky was in shock, he kept on staring at the holograph picture of the brown haired boy. Finally, he said, “Can I see him?”

“Of course,” Natasha replied with a compassionate tone. She handed the Stark phone to Bucky, who just stared at Peter’s freshmen school picture. 

He still had the brown hair, though it was less curly than when he was a baby. His jawline was Bucky’s, but his eyes and nose were all Jennifer’s. Bucky felt so happy. This was the best case scenario for him. He’s so glad that his son was able to grow up a semi-normal life, far away from Hydra.

“Matthew, or Peter,” Natasha went on, “Is now living with his aunt, his uncle died about a year ago.” Natasha swiped the hologram to an image of Peter in some kind of uniform, “He goes to Midtown Tech where he does Academic Decathlon and has pretty good grades.”

Natasha swiped to a picture of Peter and Tony Stark, Bucky, Sam and Steve all did a double take, giving bunny ears to each other and holding an upside down intern certificate. “Peter also has an internship with Stark, which is weird when you think about it.”

Bucky just nodded and sat back down on the ottoman. He couldn’t believe he had a kid that was alive and even thriving. Bucky wasn’t sure if he should even meet the kid, Peter. He might mess up his life.

Steve was the first one to recover from the shock, “So does he have powers?”

“Well,” Romanoff started saying, “I’m not sure,” she reached into her bag, grabbing a file, “I retrieved this file, don’t ask where I got it,” Natasha looked at Steve, “Which details what experiments were done to him during his short stay at the base in Nashua.”

She handed out three copies of the file to Steve, Sam, and Bucky, “I probably don’t understand all of the science on this file,” Natasha started saying, “Stark would, it’s weird that he’s coincidentally so close to Peter,” she scrunched up her eyebrows as if in deep thought.

“Anyway, the gist of Peter’s powers is that he doesn’t necessarily have them now but they can be activated with radiation.”

“Meaning?” Steve asked, still confused and shocked by the whole situation.

“Unless, in the very unlikely event, Peter is exposed to high levels of radiation, he should be completely normal.”

Bucky sighed with relief. He just wanted his son to have a normal life and for once, his hopes had played out.

“Man,” Sam shifted on the couch a little bit, “This is crazy.”

“So do you want to meet Peter?” Steve asked, “Everything is up to you Bucky.”

“Well,” Natasha spoke before Bucky could reply, “There really isn’t a choice, any exposure to radiation could unleash powers in Peter and, I already scraped all mentions of Bucky’s son off the internet, but there still may be corporations like Oscorp or Weapon X,” Natasha shuddered, “who have already made the connection that I did.”

“I agree with Nat,” Sam added, “The kid lost what he thought were his parents and his uncle, he has a right to know.”

“It’s Bucky’s choice,” Steve retorted with tension rising in his tone, “This is his son and his life.”

“No, Steve,” Bucky finally spoke up, “I agree with them. I don’t want to completely unroot Mat-Peter’s life, but he also deserves to know where he comes from and his potential powers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and kudos! Next chapter will be when they all meet.


	3. Revelations are had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells Peter well...everything. Many people are shocked

Peter grabbed onto the pole in his subway as the train jerked forward. He tried not to wince in pain as he accidentally put too much weight on his bad foot. 

Today was going to be a bad day. Peter could just tell, he didn’t know if it was his spidey senses or just common sense that told him that.

Electro was way out of his league, the only reason why Peter defeated him was because he wore May’s rubber gloves, that looked really dorky on Spider-man. Even then, Peter sustained major injuries throughout the long, heated battle with his foe.

If he hadn’t had super healing, and if Aunt May hadn’t taken the night shift that night at the hospital, Peter shuddered at the thought of May finding out about the extent of his injuries. She would’ve banned him from Spider-manning for sure.

The next morning, Peter was actually at peace, he thought that he could get away with fighting a major super villain without May and Mr.Stark finding out. He planned just having a relaxing weekend with Ned, building with legos, that he was not too old for thank you very much, and binge watching old 80’s movies.

Peter’s plans were shattered when Ned excitedly showed him the video of him fighting Electro, “Holy shit! Is that you?” Ned had said. Ends up, an innocent bystander had filmed the entire fight and posted it on every social media site they could.

Peter was not pulling anything past May and Mr.Stark after all. Sure enough, during his Spanish class, these messages popped into the group chat between Peter, May, and Mr.Stark, that May had made them set up after he stupidly allowed her to see him in his Spider-man outfit. 

Mr.Stark:

will stop by after school for a talk

be there 

Parkour-man:

Okay

May:

you are in big trouble mister

Now Peter was going through worst case scenarios in his head. What if Mr.Stark took his suit away again? What if Aunt May grounded him, forever? 

Peter had some hope though, he had stopped a super villain, without dying, and the property damage their fight generated was minimal. What could Aunt May and Mr.Stark possibly be mad at him for. In fact, as Peter looked through the news, most news sites, besides the daily bugle of course, were praising him.

As he stepped off of the subway, onto the concrete of Queens, Peter once again started thinking of ways Mr.Stark and his Aunt could be mad at him. 

Even though Aunt May didn’t know the extent of his injuries, Mr.Stark probably did. He had kept, much to the dislike of Peter, the stupid training wheels protocol on, even though Peter thought he had proven himself with the vulture. He still had Karen, but Mr.Stark surveyed his suit footage and Karen detected his injuries, sending them to Mr.Stark’s AI.

Peter dared not hack into his suit again, he had just surveyed the code and didn’t change a thing. Plus, he was a friendly neighborhood Spider-man, he didn’t need all of those features for an amateur mugger. 

If only he had changed his patrol route last night, Peter wouldn’t have run into Electro. But he just couldn’t ignore the super villain, Electro was killing people! Peter had made an oath the day his uncle had died, that he wasn’t just going to sit around and do nothing while the bad things happened. If Aunt May grounded him, or Mr.Stark took away his suit, so be it.

With a determined look in his face, Peter unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in. He wasn’t expecting anyone to be home yet, much less, the Rouge Avengers?

A million thoughts raced through his head as Peter just started at the now war criminal Avengers, dubbed as Rogue Avengers by the media. Are they here to kill him? Nooo, Captain America would never do that. But what if he’s mad about the shield thing?

What if team Captain America wants to recruit him? Just like with Mr.Stark! This is some serious deja vu. Peter had already made up his mind, he would politely decline the Rogue Avenger’s offer, because yeah, he can totally do that now.

All of Peter’s thoughts congested into the phrase, “What the-Is this deja vu? I’m not join-”

Peter dropped his backpack in shock as Captain America began to say, “Son, I know this is probably very confusing for you, but we need to tell you something very important.”

Captain America was never able to tell Peter that important something, before a very familiar voice was heard throughout the apartment.

“Hey kid, your Aunt will be here in a minute, you actu-”

Peter then remembered the whole situation of him being in trouble with Aunt May and Mr.Stark. Oh crap, this was not going to be good.

“What the-,” Mr.Stark stopped dead in his tracks for a split second, “hell are you doing here Rogers.”

“The real question is,” Natasha folded her arms, “what are you doing going to your intern’s house?”

“Okay, double agent,” Mr.Stark said exasperatedly, he didn’t sign up for this today, “That’s none of your business.”

Before Natasha could reply, Steve piped in, “Tony, you have to calm down, we will explain everything.”

“No, Rogers, you don’t get to tell me to calm down, after you lied to me about my parents. And look, there’s Mr.Parent killer himself.”

“It wasn’t his fault, he was brainwashed!”

“Man, this just gets crazier and crazier,” Sam muttered under his breath.

Peter agreed with the wing guy, as Mr.Stark and Captain America continued to argue, this whole situation was starting to look more like a crazy dream than real life. Maybe it was real life though. Maybe this was the distraction for Mr.Stark, making him forget about Electro, that Peter had been hoping for.

Either way, Peter decided to go as far away from this fighting as he possibly could. He was still on team Stark, but Peter didn’t want to fight his childhood heroes again.

Before he could sneakily slip into his room, to the fire escape, and out into Queens, a looming figure in the apartment doorway caused everyone to pause.

“What the fuck, is going on here!?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, everyone found themselves sitting down with a coffee mug filled with tea in hand. Sam, Bucky, and Steve sat on one of the big couches while Tony, May, and Peter sat across from them on the other big couch. Natasha leaned into a chair off to the side, arms still folded.

“So,” Aunt May began, “I don’t know what superhero stuff is going on right now, and if my nephew should even be involved in it,” she gave Tony a look, “But you guys are going to have to hash it out.”

Nobody interrupted her, so May continued, “This is the talking stick,” she brought out a stick that looked to be 100 years old, “Whoever is in the possession of the talking stick, gets to talk without being interrupted. The stick will go around the room clockwise, unless somebody is asked a direct question.” 

“Is that understood?” 

Everyone replied, “Yes Aunt May,” like school children, causing May to smile with satisfaction.

Natasha was given the stick first, “What has to be said today is not my story to tell, but I do have a question for Stark,” Stark bristled, “Why are you going to an ‘intern’s’,” she did quotation marks with her fingers, “house, personally, when you could just have another intern come here instead?”

Natasha started handing the stick over to Stark, but he said, “I don’t like being handed things.”

May gave him a warning look, as if to say, remember, don’t talk without the talking stick. Natasha just placed the stick on the table before Mr.Stark picked it up.

“Okay,” he started, “you guys probably already know this, because you’re here, but Peter is-”

Oh no, this was really bad. Yes the rogue avengers might know about his secret identity, but they could also not know. Peter had to do something quick before Mr.Stark revealed his secret identity to a group of people again.

He caught Mr.Stark’s eye and gave him a worried look, trying to convey the message, don’t tell them my secret identity! Mr.Stark must have gotten the message, because he turned to Peter and gave him a confused look. Peter guessed that he was trying to convey his thought that the rogue avengers probably already knew who he was.

Peter desperately shook his head and made cutting motions, before Sam said, “What the hell are you two doing?” May gave him a warning look, causing him to flinch in fear.

Mr.Stark took his eyes away from Peter and replied, “Well, Peter is the recipient of the-the September Grant.”

Aunt May just gave Stark a look that said, Really?

“And since I was so impressed with Peter’s application, I decided to come here and hash out, uh the, the money, with him myself.”

The Black Widow looked thoroughly unimpressed, but Captain America and the wing looked to be satisfied with Mr.Stark’s answer. The metal arm guy from the airport just kept on staring at Peter, which he found sort of creepy. He was glad that at least half of that party believed Mr.Stark, way too many people knew of his secret identity.

“Okay, parent killer,” Tony practically threw the stick at Bucky, “Your turn to answer, what the hell-”

“Language,” Steve shouted and immediately regretted it.

Tony gave him a death glare and continued, “You all are doing here, at this random kids house.”

Bucky took the stick and just sighed, this was going to be harder than he had hoped, “Okay, Peter,” he pointed his eyes towards Peter’s brown eyes. God, they reminded him so much of Jennifer. Bucky could still barely believe Matthew was alive and 15 years old, he missed so many years.

Bucky pushed these thoughts down and continued, “This is going to sound shocking,” he contemplated beating around the bush, but Bucky ultimately decided to get straight to the point, “But,” he sighed, “I am your father.”

Peter jumped to the floor on his knees and cried out, “Noooooooooooo.” Then he grabbed some sort of red stick from a bin underneath the coffee table and proceeded to pretend to cut off his right hand. After this act, Peter fell on the floor, giggling? And wincing with pain?

Whatever Bucky had expected his reaction to be, it was not this. He glanced at Sam and Steve, they looked about as confused as he did. Natasha, along with Stark, just smirked. The May dame was reprimanding Peter, “Peter, remember! The talking stick.”

“Okay kid, I have to ask, what’s up with you and pop culture references? I swear every other day it's an old 80’s movie this, some sci-fi movie that.”

May glared at Stark, while Peter sat down on the couch. Bucky didn’t miss the way he carefully moved, as if, hiding an injury. Why was he injured? Natasha seemed to have the same thought, because they both looked at each other with a worried expression.

“Because it’s funny,” Peter laughed, then directed his attention towards Bucky, “Aren’t you like, 100 years old?” Sam snickered, “I didn’t know you knew about Star Wars.”

Bucky’s heart stopped, For the first time in 14 years, his son was speaking to him. May just groaned, “ughh, I give up,” she grabbed the talking stick, “You guys can go make Star Wars references and talk all over each other for all I care.”

Bucky cut in, “That wasn’t a reference.”

Peter looked confused, “What?”

Bucky sighed again, “It all started with your mother, Jennifer Rees.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Holy shit,” Peter said after Bucky had finished his story, for about the 4th time in the past two days, “This is insane,” he grabbed the coffee table to level himself, “I’m going to need a second to just, process, this whole, thing.”

A second later, Peter still hadn’t processed everything: the metal arm guy, no Bucky, no, his dad? Had said. Peter was already sort of queasy that day, because his super healing was working overtime to heal his wounds, the shock of what Bucky was saying just made his queasiness overwhelming.

He bent forward just an inch, before coughing out his entire school cafeteria lunch. “Peter,” May cried, finally out of her frozen state of shock, “not on the carpet!”

Peter soon found the plastic throw up bowl that May also used to store Potato salad underneath him. He continued to dry heave while Aunt May rubbed circles on his back.

Finally, Tony came out of his shocked stupor. He immediately asked, “Wait, are we sure that this is true, what if this whole thing, is just a coincidence?”

“Knowing Maria, who was my sister,” Natasha started saying, Tony just shook his head in disbelief, this situation was getting crazier and crazier. 

He hadn’t signed up for this, Tony had planned to give the kid a stern talking to for not calling him for back up, take his suit for a week, then secretly congratulate him without May knowing. Yes, the kid had been reckless, but he also defeated a super villain using only webs and rubber gloves.

Instead, Tony had to deal with Rogers, who still only cared about one person, his parents killing BFF, and this whole news that Peter, the kid who was so idealistic and pure, was somehow related to Barnes. He still hadn’t quite wrapped his head around that yet.

Of course, Tony had forgiven the manchurian candidate long ago. He saw the reports, Barnes was tortured and brainwashed for 70 years, forced to become a weapon against his will. Tony still couldn’t forget the sound of a merciless metal hand crushing his mother’s throat though.

Barnes’s story, which Tony did not doubt for a second just by the pain on Bucky’s face, really moved him. Yes, this man had killed his parents, but he had also gone through more hell than anybody could possibly imagine. He deserved to get some closure on his son, whether he be in Nashua or right next to Tony.

Tony interrupted Natasha, “Wait stop right there,” she looked at him, surprised, but stopped nonetheless.

“Friday can do a paternity test in about...5 minutes,” he started to say, “Barnes, all I need is some spit,” Bucky spit into his empty coffee mug and willingly gave it to Tony, “and kid,” Peter looked at him with watery eyes and sniffled, “Go get your mouth cleaned up for me then bring back some spit too.”

Peter, for the first time Tony had known him, didn’t say anything. He just scampered off to the kitchen sink in order to do what was ordered of him. Poor kid, it had been a rough couple of days for him.

“Man,” Sam started saying, sipping the last of his tea, “This is isane.”

“Yep,” Tony replied, popping the p.

“Tony,” Steve said, “I can’t thank you enough, after all that hap-”

“Don’t mention it Capsicle,” Tony replied, “The kid deserves to know the truth and Barnes deserves some closure.”

Barnes, who had just been rigid the entire time, nodded, as if to say thanks to Tony. He didn’t think the man would speak, and Tony didn’t blame him, after every painful memory he had to recount, but Barnes spoke up. 

“Listen,” he directed his gaze towards Peter’s hot aunt, who Tony suspected still wasn’t sure what to think of this whole, situation, “I didn’t come here to be apart of Peter’s life, that ship has sailed 14 years ago, I came here to warn him, of things that might happen because of my relation to him. I promise I’ll explain everything when we find out for sure if Peter is really Matthew or not.”

This statement set Tony off into worried thoughts. Were Hydra agents going to kidnap Peter? Probably not since Hydra was dead and he doubted they would be able to catch the kid. Still, if they had enough people, Hydra could capture Peter, and once learning of his powers, make him another Winter Soldier.

Tony wondered for a second if Steve and his crew knew that Peter was Spider-man. He doubted it, if Steve knew he wouldn’t even be halfway done with a lecture about responsibility thrown his way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After thoroughly washing out his mouth, which was filled with disgusting vomit, spitting into one of his chemistry kit vials, and spending more than a few minutes just staring at the bathroom sink thinking of absolutely nothing, Peter returned to the array of adults around the coffee table.

What the guy, Bucky, had told him was extremely sad, Peter really felt for the guy, but it was way too insane to be true. This whole situation was one big coincidence, or so Peter tried to convince himself of. His parents were Richard and Mary Parker, not Captain America’s best friend and some lady named Jennifer. Right?

Peter gave the vial of spit to Mr.Stark and sat down in his spot next to May. 

“Friday,” Mr.Stark told his AI, “Run a paternity test between these two DNA samples.”

“Scanning, boss, the test should be ready within 5 minutes,” the AI replied.

“Good girl.”

“Okay,” Peter started saying, leaning back into the couch, “Wait...So if you’re my dad,” he pointed at Bucky, who jerked out of his stare, “then my parents aren’t my real parents? This-This is insane. I don’t even know where to start with all of this. So that means I was experimented on as a baby, then they rescued me and I didn’t even know, until now. I thought my life was insane before but just wow just OhMyGod.”

Aunt May piped in before one of Rogue Avengers could answer his word vomit, “Honey, we don’t know for sure if this is true,” She directed her gaze towards Bucky, “I really do want you to find Matthew, but this might be a big coincidence, or it might not given that Peter is-”

Peter knew Aunt May was about to tell them his secret identity, so he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and said, “really smart, that I’m really smart.” Yes, it was rude of Peter to do that, but he couldn’t have anyone else finding out his secret identity.

“Peter?!” Aunt May shouted in confusion and anger, “Why would you do that?”

Peter shook his head and pretended to slice his throat with his finger, desperately hoping that May would get the message.

Luckily, she did, made evident when Aunt May said, “Oh yeah,” she whispered, “Sorry,” then returned to a normal tone of voice, “I was saying that uh, Peter is really smart, so it makes sense that Hydra did uh, smart experiments on him, yeah.”

Tony just put his head in his hands with second hand embarrassment. May was almost as bad with secret identities as he was. Everyone else in the room looked at the two suspiciously. Knowing Nat, Tony bet that she had already connected the dots, as far as the other three were concerned, they probably hadn’t made the jump yet. It was only a matter of time though, before they did.

“I’m certain that you and Matthew are the same person,” Black Widow said, if Peter wasn’t in shock right now, he would be a complete fanboy over her and Captain America, “And my instincts never lie, but I’m going to wait to tell you about your DNA until the test results come back.”

“My DNA?” Peter asked. Did Bucky have some kind of passed down genetic disease or something. Even so, Peter wasn’t worried about getting a disease, his super healing would take care of any that came his way.

Captain America added, in an attempt to answer Peter’s question, yet at the same time not answer it, “Son, if you are Matthew, then there might be dangerous bad guys, even Nazi’s, out to get you.”

“Okay,” Peter said slowly, trying to stifle a laugh, but failed. It was funny that they seriously had no idea who he was. Well at least the wing guy, still didn’t know what his name was, Bucky, the man who might be his dad, Peter still didn’t know what to think of that, he had never remembered having a dad before, and Captain America, one of Peter’s childhood heroes, didn’t know about his identity. He wasn’t so sure about thee Black Widow, she seemed like she knew everything, and kept on smirking at him.

“This isn’t a laughing matter, kid,” Bucky suddenly said, with such seriousness in his tone that Peter immediately sombered, “There are sick people out there who would take away your innocence, brainwash you, experiment you, and even use you as a weapon,” Bucky breathed deeply, leaned back, and folded his arms.

Peter immediately felt ashamed for snickering, yes, he was Spider-man, but events such as fighting Electro and the Vulture proved that he wasn’t invincible. The rogues, even though they were war criminals, were just trying to warn a kid, that for all they knew didn’t have powers, about people who might try to exploit him. 

Mr.Stark, who was probably having a field day with Bucky’s speech, nodded his head and said, “Never thought I’d agree with the Manchurian candidate, but here we are,” he turned to Peter, “Kid you're not invincible.”

“Yes sir,” Peter replied somberely.

Like Mr.Stark, Aunt May nodded her head in agreement. Peter groaned inwardly to himself, ever since she found out, Aunt May and Mr.Stark had been teaming up to helicopter parent him.

She said, “Peter honey, You have to stop putting yourself in danger,” May put a caring hand on his arm, “I know that you blame yourself for Ben’s death, but you have to know, that wasn’t your fault.”

“Am I missing something here?” Sam asked, ruining the moment, “Why would this kid be putting himself in danger?”

Bucky looked at Mr.Stark and Aunt May, as if to say, yeah, why would my son be putting himself in danger? Peter didn’t know how he was going to think up an excuse for Aunt May’s speech. It was getting harder and harder to hide his identity from these people.

Luckily, before Peter was about to answer Sam, Friday’s voice piped up, “Boss, the results are ready.”

Mr.Stark leaned forward, “Well, tell them to us baby girl, we don’t have all day.”

Peter started to fiddle with the tassels on a couch cushion with anticipation. He scanned the room, Natasha Romanoff was leaning back, surveying everyone. Sam just kept on sipping his cup of tea, having no part in this ordeal but being entertained nonetheless. 

Bucky sat rigid, not allowing himself to relax until he knew for sure that this boy in front of him was indeed Matthew. Steve sat next to him, elbows on his knees and leaning forward, hyping himself up for the news.

After what seemed like forever, Friday finally revealed, “The test is a 99.9 percent match boss.”

Peter just sat there, the gravity of the situation finally crashing down on him. His parents weren’t his real parents and… His dad was the metal arm guy from the airport?

Bucky lost his rigid stance and leaned back. He finally knew that his son was safe and had been safe for the past 14 years. He wasn’t there for him, but, that was probably for the best. 

Now Bucky would just warn him against working with radiation and probably end up secretly checking in on him. Peter already had a life on his own where he was flourishing, he didn’t want to mess that up.

“Okay then,” Stark said in an attempt to cut through some tension, “This is not how I expected today to go at all.”

“Wait,” Peter stared at Bucky inquisitively, “So your my dad?”

“Yes.”

“Okay this is really weird.” 

“So what happens now?” May asked, always practical, “Do you want to be a part of his life? I just can’t believe this. I know that Mary and Richard worked for some shady government federation, but this is just wow.”

Peter looked at Bucky expectantly so he started talking, “Look, I didn’t come here to be a part of your life.”

Peter deflated a bit so Bucky continued, “It’s not that I don’t want to, I just have a lot of enemies, and you seem to be a good kid, I don’t want to mess up your life.” Bucky didn’t want Peter to turn into another Jennifer, or even another Steve.

No one made an attempt to interrupt him, so Bucky went on, “The reason why I am even telling you this is because of your blood.” Peter looked at him confusedly so Bucky motioned for Natasha to explain.

“Since Bucky is your father, and the super soldier serum runs through his veins, the serum is also in you.” Peter and everyone else for that matter, were just silent, so she continued.

“I have the file researched on you by Hydra,” Natasha placed the file on the coffee table in front of Stark, “The people who wrote this were just slightly smarter than me so I don’t understand all of it, but I’m sure Tony would know everything.”

Mr.Stark picked up the file and started intently reading it. Peter stared at the master spy in awe, soaking in everything she was saying. This was just, completely insane.

“From what I could understand from the file,” Natasha went on, “You shouldn’t have any powers, just stay away from radiation.”

Peter and Tony just looked at each other. Peter didn’t mean to, but he ended up deadpanning, “Too late for that,” outloud.

“Wait,” Steve started saying in response to Peter’s accidental statement, “Too late for…?”

This was really bad. Peter needed to fix this and fast. Instead of coming up with an excuse though, he shouted, “Uhhh, pretend like I didn’t say that.”

“Too late,” Bucky remarked, “Something fishy is going on here.”

“Okay you know what,” Mr.Stark said, “You guys were probably already going to figure this out and Barnes deserves to know.” Before Peter could stop him, he finished, “Peter is Spider-Man.”

The room suddenly became deathly still. May stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, this was getting too crazy for her. Nat leaned back on her chair and smirked, she had already made that connection before she had arrived at the apartment.

Sam sat up with shock, so Bucky’s kid was the spider-punk, huh. Bucky sat rigid again, the moment he became happy that his son was safe, life had to throw him that curveball. Steve stood still with his tea mug still in the air, he had not expected that at all.

Tony leaned back with relief, finally, they would stop having to hide Peter’s identity. He would actually be able to talk to Peter about Electro, what he came here to do before this whole mess came up.

Peter was pissed, absolutely pissed. “Dude,” he turned towards Mr.Stark, “What the hell? That’s like, the second time you’ve outed my secret identity this week.”

“Okay,” Mr.Stark started, “First of all, Pepper already knew 6 months ago, so she doesn’t count. Second of all, they were going to find out anyway.” Mr.Stark clapped his hands, “Now let’s talk about Electro-”

With the mention of Electro, Steve shook off his shocked stupor, “Tony! Spider-man is 15! How could you take a child to Germany?!”

Peter looked at Captain America with offence. Yes, he could admit that he was a kid, but a child? No way!

“Well I wouldn’t have had to bring him in if you hadn’t gone batshit crazy for your friend over there.”

“Everytime I think you’re doing something nice for someone, it just turns out to be for your gain.”

“Oh please Cap, get off your high horse.”

Natasha’s voice rose above the argument, quieting everyone down, “Boys, Boys this conversation is about Bucky and Peter, not you,” she pointed at Tony and Steve who immediately stopped talking and sat down.

“Okay,” Natasha continued, “First of all Peter, or shall we call you Spider-man.”

Peter leaned back onto his seat. He gave up on even trying to hide his identity anymore, so many people already knew, he might as well yell it from the rooftops.

“I need you to tell me how you got your powers, I have a hunch about something.”

He eyed Mr.Stark and looked over to May who was in the kitchen making her terrible date loaf. “Yeah, Underoos, I would actually like to know that story myself.”

Peter hesitated for a moment, should he tell them? Screw it, everybody in this room already knew his secret identity.

“So,” he began, “I was on a field trip at Oscorp-”

Steve gasped, sharing a look with Natasha. She just stared intently at Peter, already knowing how this story would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so long and terrible. I didn't know how to write their reactions and everything is just so muddled, ughh. If anyone wants to rewrite this work be my guest.


	4. A Happy Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are somewhat on the road to recovery and acceptance is had.

Steve was absolutely floored at how the last two days had turned out. First, Bucky revealed that he had a son. Then, they found out that said son was dead, only to discover the next day he was actually alive. Finally, Tony revealed to the group that Bucky’s son, a fifteen year old kid, was spiderman.

Steve was overcome with guilt, he had dropped an airport terminal on a 15, wait no, 14 year old kid. He was also extremely angry with Stark. What had he been thinking? Putting a child in danger like that. 

Yes, Steve had been glad that spider-man had Tony in his corner, but he wasn’t aware that the kid in blue and red spandex, who packed a serious punch, was a teenager.

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted when Peter began to talk about where he gained his powers. He hoped that Stark hadn’t been involved in it somehow.

“So,” Peter began, “I was on a field trip at Oscorp...”

Steve gasped then immediately looked to Nat, Peter was seriously lucky. His mention of Oscorp stirred a memory open inside Steve’s brain.

He remembered, right before the catastrophe at Lagos, Nat had roped him into helping her with one of her many solo side missions. This mission being, to take down a sector of the Oscorp science wing that was trying to recreate the super soldier serum in order to sell it to the highest bidders.

Steve remembered wanting to include all of the avengers in it, because recreating the super soldier serum was an avengers level threat. Natasha explained to him that they had to be somewhat sneaky, so involving more people would be detrimental. 

He had reluctantly agreed, causing a distraction with the many guards at the Oscorp warehouse, while Nat had collected the scientific data and set a hidden bomb inside the facility. They ended the mission by pushing the bomb exploding button while eating cheeseburgers at some diner Nat was crazy about.

As Steve remembered the Data Natasha had shown him at the diner, everything began to make sense. The genetically mutated radioactive spiders that had had the serum in them. Steve remembered how one of those spiders was missing.

When Steve connected the dots, he had an ah-ha moment. One of those spiders had bit Peter when he went on that field trip, hence, the name spider-man. That spider bite gave Peter his powers.

Then, Steve remembered something else, he gasped for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Steve’s gasp timed perfectly with Peter’s phrase, “And then, the spider bit me.”

Peter turned to Captain America, “Thanks for adding the dramatic gasps they really add to my story.”

Peter’s voice brought Steve out of his thoughts, “Oh, son, I was actually thinking about a mission Natasha and I completed, about a year ago, that connects with your case.”

“Really?” Peter asked. Bucky looked to him, as if asking the same thing. Natasha sipped her tea and nodded her head towards him.

“Yes,” Steve’s tone went very serious, “You are very lucky to be here right now Peter.”

Peter leaned forward and said with confusion, “Wait what?”

Tony turned to Capsicle with an inquisitive stare, this story was getting way more interconnected than he thought.

Before Steve could tell Peter about the mission he had completed with Nat, Peter’s Aunt waltzed through the room, “I’ve brought some date loaf.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May was shocked, confused, and just done with the entire situation happening in her living room. Whenever May’s thoughts were jumbled about in her brain, she would set off to accomplish a mindless task to distract from them.

May knew she was a terrible cook, but decided to cook her infamous date loaf anyway. She loved seeing men force themselves to eat it because they had the hots for her.

As she mixed the batter, May started thinking about Richard and Mary. She couldn’t believe they weren’t Peter’s real parents. Furthermore, May couldn’t believe they were Shield agents. 

She had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that the former terrorist sitting in her living room was Peter’s father. Yes, she could see the resemblance, but, just wow, this was one big coincidence. 

‘Looks like Peter’s life was entangled in the super hero business before he gained his powers,’ May thought solemnly to herself. 

May began to load the batter into a pan, her thoughts now drifting to the fact that Peter fought crime every night. At first, when she discovered him in his outfit, May had been pissed at both Peter and Stark.

When Peter explained why he had to be Spider-man, his responsibility for Queens, May had been moved. She was moved to tears when Peter told her how Uncle Ben dying was his fault and that the reason why he became Spider-man was to make sure that nobody died on his watch like Ben did.

When Stark came, May screamed at him, the fact that he was a famous superhero did not intimidate her. Surprisingly, he accepted her anger rather graciously, then explained to May his interactions with Peter and his crime fighting persona.

Tony told May that he tried to stop Peter from putting himself in danger, but the kid went behind his back and fought crime anyway. 

Stark’s explanation, along with the determined way Peter had told her about his responsibility towards using his powers for good, convinced her that forbidding him from being Spider-man, would only result in more lying.

May opted to instead monitor Peter’s super hero activities with Stark. She often viewed the footage from his suit, which was mostly filled with him helping old ladies cross the street, and May set time limits on Peter’s superhero time. School always came first.

Everything was going fine until Peter had recklessly fought Electro, even though May and Tony had explicitly told him to stay away from super villains. May leaned on the kitchen counter and sighed, sometimes she wished her nephew would just go to parties and get drunk like normal teenagers. 

Once done with the date loaf, May walked into the living room and set it down, this was going to turn out to be a long day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam cut into the date loaf as Steve continued, “Well, before Lagos, Natasha and I completed a solo mission, taking down a wing of the Oscorp science division.”

Tony leaned sipped some more of his now lukewarm tea with a smile, he remembered when that son-of-a-bitch Osborn had threatened to sue the Avengers for property damage if Tony didn’t pay him for the destroyed warehouse. 

He didn’t pay any heed to Osborn’s threat, because he knew that Osborn realised that if he took down the Avengers, Tony was taking Oscorp’s illegal science down with them.

“They were recreating the super soldier serum,” Steve paused, “with spiders.”

Peter dramatically gasped.

“This isn’t funny,” Steve reprimanded him.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled as he looked down. Why were the Avengers so serious all the time?

Captain America continued, “Nat and I blew up the base,” Peter found it surreal that Captain America actually called the Black Widow, Nat, but he put that information in the back of his mind and focused on the story. He had already been lectured by way too many adults today.

“Don’t worry, Natasha destroyed all of their data,” Peter looked to the Black Widow who smirked at him, “but she hadn’t done that, you probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

Peter looked at him with widened eyes. What?, “Wait why? Did Oscorp know that the spider bit me?”

“Not yet,” Captain America replied with a serious tone, “But they knew that one of their spiders was missing and they knew that Spider-man got his powers from it. They were investigating the students at Midtown tech before Nat and I came.”

Peter let that sink in. A year ago, he had just received his powers, he hadn’t even created the webs yet. With enough men, Oscorp could have easily kidnapped him, then they probably would have done exactly what Hydra did to Bucky.

No wonder the man, who was his biological father, was so intent on him taking threats like Oscorp seriously. Peter had read online forums dedicated to Bucky Barnes with disgust, he couldn’t imagine living 70 years like that.

After a few moments of silence, Peter finally croaked, “Thank you, and, I’m sorry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky couldn’t describe how grateful he was towards Steve and Natasha for preventing Oscorp from kidnapping his son. He was also grateful towards Stark for keeping Peter safe for the past six months.

Bucky wasn’t blind, he saw Spider-man on the news, with a cheap pajama suit, back in Bucharest. Judging by the fact that the engineer was at Peter’s house and what he saw yesterday on the tv, Stark had discovered Peter, then gave him a new suit, that was safer, and became a sort of mentor figure towards the boy.

Based on what Bucky saw of Peter in this short time frame, he knew that the boy was a punk, just like Steve. He would probably try to better people’s lives with or without Stark and his Aunt’s permission.

“So,” Peter’s Aunt May started saying in order to break the awkward silence, “What happens now?” 

She looked expectantly towards Bucky, so he answered truthfully, “I have no idea,” Bucky turned to Steve, “anything you want to talk about?”

He knew Steve had something he wanted to say, because whenever he did, he always tightened his lips into a small frown.

“I think we should talk about why you,” Steve pointed at Stark, “had a 15 year old join the Avengers.”

“I’m not an Avenger.” “He’s not an Avenger,” Peter and Stark said at the same time then looked at each other, and said, “Jinx.”

Tony started to explain the situation to Steve, “Yeah, Spider-man, he’s more of a junior avenger.” Peter nodded along with Tony’s speech in approval.

“He looks out for the little guy, protecting the neighborhood in Queens, being a blue collar hero, most of the time, then trains Vision, Rhodey, or I every other weekend at the compound.”

Peter added proudly, “I mostly just work in the labs with Mr.Stark.”

“Yes, that’s true,” then Stark turned towards Bucky, “Barnes, you should be glad to know that your son is actually pretty damn smart.”

Peter beamed, then immediately looked down at his lap sheepishly. He loved receiving compliments, but at the same time, it was embarrassing for him because Peter never knew what to say without seeming arrogant.

Luckily, Bucky filled the silence, by replying, “Thank you.”

Tony looked shocked, “Is your best friend actually thanking me right now? Capsical, take note.”

Steve, whose face had looked less and less like a disappointed mom as Tony’s speech progressed, said, “Tony, I can’t say that I approve of you taking a 14 year old to Germany, but you have obviously been good for Peter.”

Natasha placed her empty mug on a coaster and said, “Well looks like you boys have finally kissed and made up.”

Peter, Sam, May, and Bucky snorted while Tony blankly stared at her and Steve just smirked and said, “You know what Romanoff… ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening ended with everyone seated at the kitchen table, eating take out Thai food. Sam sat next to Steve who sat next to Bucky, who was sitting on a folding chair since the table didn’t have enough seats. Peter sat across from Bucky, next to Stark and Aunt May, who was seated next to Natasha. 

May shared hilarious stories of Peter when he was a toddler much to the embarrassment of him, but amusement to everyone else at the table. Nat, in turn, told tales from Steve and her during their Shield days. Tony laughed the loudest when she showed the table a video of Steve failing to work a microwave.

Bucky didn’t talk much during the dinner, opting rather to watch Peter interact with everyone at the table. Bucky’s happiness was abundant at the fact that he helped create someone so good and pure as Peter.

His idealism reminded Bucky of Steve while his overall nerdiness reminded Bucky of himself before the war. Back when he was obsessed with science fiction and excited about every technological achievement that Howard Stark had made.

Bucky bowed his head in shame when he thought of the man that he had murdered in cold blood. Yes, he wasn’t in control of his actions, but he had still killed many people, affecting their loved ones tremendously. Tony was just one example of someone whose life changed because of the Winter Soldier’s actions.

Bucky’s sadness abated somewhat when he noticed how happy everyone was. Peter was excitedly telling Stark about some tech he had made for his suit. Sam nodded along, pretending to understand what they were talking about. Steve stared at them confusedly while Natasha and Peter’s aunt had a conversation about her sister.

The past 70 years were a terrible time for Bucky, with mission after mission he had to complete against his will. The future was uncertain, Bucky didn’t know what was in hold for him being a criminal, or what was going to happen to Peter’s Spider-man career, since he figured that Stark came by to punish him somehow. In the present though, Bucky was, for the first time since, what seemed like forever, truly happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a little rushed. I might add a part two about these character's everyday lives after this revelations, because I want to explore this dynamic a bit more. Whenever I have time though. Please give me all the constructive criticism, I love it. Thank you so much guys for supporting this story, it means the world to me. I will write more stories in this series, next up, I'm thinking of having Natasha being related to Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably really bad. But I just had to write down this idea. I haven't found a fic using it ever. If you guys want to take this idea and use it, please send me a link to it. I just love the idea of Peter being related of one of the rogues and not knowing it, so so much.


End file.
